Menos interesante sin esposas
by padfoot-nana
Summary: Secuela de En realidad si me molesta que tu tengas pastel. "Todo hubiera sido menos interesante sin esposas..." Lemmon 100%. Es el Lemmon que os prometí si dejábais review, chicas.  D Light x L YAOI.


Tachán tachán! Llega Nanita con un "especial de la casa". Si, lo que leéis... ¡TRAIGO LEMMON! Muchas no lo esperabais, ya se sabe, Nana es una pervertida mental y lee muchos lemmons, malpiensa y tiene sueños impuros pero no suele escribir los lemmons (no, solo los imagina) entonces ¿qué gran suceso pasó para que suba un lemmon? No sé, es la insistencia de la gente, como siempre. xD Tras muchos ruegos, súplicas y comentarios de apoyo por parte de usuarias de fanfiction (y de amigas de msn) pues me vi obligada a escribirlo. xDDDD

Es la secuela a la historia "Si me molesta que tú tengas pastel"... Y viene a ser el Lemmon que os prometí, chicas. xDDDDDDD

Esto estuvo A PUNTO de no ser escrito, la culpa la tiene un fic de por aquí... Algo así como la "operación biquini"... No sé, era un Matt x Mello. En él leí algo sobre un juego de play station, el dance dance revolution y en el fic a Matt le encantaba e incluso Mello acababa jugando (y luego llegaba Near y les ganaba, enano del mal ¬.¬) así que lo pedí por navidad pero ese juego ya no se fabrica y me trajeron el Dance Dance Supernova. Que viene a ser lo mismo pero con canciones distintas y distintos niveles... Ahora le añadimos el gran problema: hay canciones en japonés. Lo que significa que lo adoro aún más. Y al ser un videojuego pues me vicié mucho... Así que ya me veis a mi jugando a eso e_é Y por culpa de ello casi no escribo esto, por estar "muy ocupada" jugando.

¿A quién se lo dedico? ... No lo sé, no lo sé. ¡Obvio que lo sé! ¿Por quién me toman ¬¬? Se lo dedico a MxM's Holic! *w* Mi linda mamá ficticia, mini-mello por excelencia. xD Te lo dedico, Holiiic! Y por supueeesto a todas las que dejaron Review en la historia "Si me molesta que tú tengas pastel" e_e

**Disclaimer: TODO es de Takeshi Ohbata & Tsugumi Ohba, yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos (?) /Mala suerte T_T/ pero si todo fuera mío quién sabe lo que le haría a L. xDDD**

**Advertencias: Rated M, ya saben lo que significa. LEMMON. YAOI (chico x chico) SI NO TE GUSTA... NO LEAS. Lemmon sin argumento, solo una excusa para liar a este par. e_e**

**2024 palabras de lemmon puro.**

**Menos interesante sin esposas.**

A Light lo interrumpió una chica de la facultad. ¿Una chica? ¿Por qué? ¿Una cita? No, nada de eso.

"Llevas muchos días sin venir, Light… ¿Te ha sucedido algo?"

Eso fue todo lo que ella le dijo. Light tomó aire entrecortadamente, sentándose en su silla original. Claro que no pensaba ir a la facultad encadenado a L, quedaría muy raro.

-No, no te preocupes, es solo que estoy algo enfermo…-la contestación de Light fue precisa, y al colgar el teléfono sintió como estiraba de él ése detective que había permanecido a su lado quieto sin mover ni un solo músculo.

Light ya por costumbre se dejó llevar. ¿Por costumbre? No, nada de eso. Es más, hacía apenas veinte segundos se estaban besando como si se acabase el mundo ahí mismo. Todo era culpa del maldito teléfono. ¿Por qué sonaba en un momento así? Justo hacía quince minutos había aceptado que le molestaba que Ryuzaky tuviera pastel, y hacía diez que había comenzado a besarlo con desenfreno. Ryuzaky parecía no ser el dueño pero era quien manejaba la situación, con calma y tranquilidad llevaba a Light por donde el detective quería… Y es que Light estaba "puesto" en el tema y no se dejaba vencer en apariencia…

Light sentado sobre las piernas de L, las manos de Light no paraban quietas, se movían por todo el cuerpo del chico de cintura para arriba, las de Ryuzaky no se quedaban cortas pero éstas emitían caricias más sutiles, tan solo por el torso vestido de Light.

Con gran necesidad a Light ya le estorbaban todas las prendas de Ryuzaky, y las suyas propias. Light se dejaba llevar, pasionalmente sin reparos. L simplemente le ayudó sutilmente a deshacerse de su propia camiseta blanca y a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Light. Lo más complicado fue acabar de quitárselas. Tenían las esposas puestas. No, L no abrió las esposas. ¿Cómo lo hicieron entonces? Buena pregunta, pero tras muchas posiciones del twister (N/A: es un juego muy interesante, busquen en google) acabaron sin ellas.

En cuanto Light vio ese torso perfecto del detective que (pese a que comía muuuchos dulces) no engordaba nunca, sintió que los pantalones le estallarían de un momento a otro. Literalmente.

Un bulto asomaba en los pantalones de Light, se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por la situación. L se relamió los labios y desabrochó los pantalones de Light con parsimonia, dejando ver unos lindos calzones Calvin Clein. L no tardón en deshacerse de ambos, pantalones y bóxers, y quedar con esa cosa delante de él. El detective inmediatamente se quedó quieto, al menos por instantes.

-Yo… yo nunca he…-comenzó todo colorado, Light se relamió al verlo así.

-Entonces en esta ocasión gano yo …-dijo riendo brevemente. L lo miró desafiante.

Se levantó de encima de L pero evitó que el chico se levantase, en lugar de ello pasó la cadena por detrás de la silla y luego por el otro reposabrazos, pasando por la muñeca contraria del detective, parecía ser que de repente el joven estaba "atrapado". Light respiró profundamente, pero fue L quien dio un respingo cuando Light atrapó su miembro con la mano libre de esposas. Poco a poco su cara quedó tan cerca que L ya temblaba y todo. Entonces él hizo algo que realmente L no se esperaba, comenzó a lamerlo de forma pausada. L no pudo más que quedarse sorprendido pero su sorpresa fue cambiada por pequeños suspiros que salían de sus labios.

Light lo estaba tratando como si fuera uno de sus propios caramelos. Y eso continuó cuando se lo metió por completo en la boca, sin miramientos, eso si, con lentitud. El pobre detective estaba perdido por completo, Light parecía SI tener experiencia en el tema.

-L… Light… De… Deberías comer piruletas… Seguro que te lo agradecen…-comentó L con voz entrecortada por los suspiros y gemidos que salían de sus labios.

Light mordisqueó la punta con suavidad pero… ¡Diablos! Él era Kira (aunque no se acordase de ello) y no iba a ser suave con L. Comenzó a marcar un ritmo menos pausado y L se retorcía de placer dentro de su "butaca" en la que Light lo había atado. Light llevó su mano libre a la base del miembro de Ryuzaky y comenzó a acompañar sus movimientos bucales con ella. Apenas un minuto antes de que L se corriera, Light dejó de moverse, no le permitió hacerlo y L se quejó audiblemente. Light en lugar de eso con la mano libre masajeó levemente los testículos de L y se dedicó a recorrer el pecho del detective con la lengua. L sentía que iba a explotar, lo que Light hacía aumentaba en un 15% las probabilidades de que fuera Kira. L se removió buscando fricción con lo que fuera, por que el maldito de Light lo tenía esposado a la silla (con las esposas que el mismo L había puesto, obviamente), consiguió su fricción pero Light apartó el brazo del lugar, dando más "sufrimiento" a L, quien no podía parar de emitir gemidos de placer con cada gesto de Light.

Light se recreó todo lo que quiso con el cuerpo de L, lo "lamió" entero y, obviamente, le dejó marcas. Light estaba marcando como SUYO a L, SUYO y de nadie más. La más visible: la que le dejó en el cuello. Al final puede que Light le diese pena el detective, bajó hasta debajo de nuevo, dejando de lado el resto de su cuerpo, y volvió a su "pequeña" tarea, mordiendo, lamiendo y succionando, logrando que finalmente Ruzaky se corriera copiosamente dentro de la boca de Light, quien, al no poder contenerlo todo, se la sacó y acabó con la cara y torso pringados.

-_Vaya, si Ryuzaky quisiera, estoy seguro de que podría tener hijos sin problemas, no es que el chaval "eche poca cosa"… Dios, no me lo pude tragar todo_.-fue el pensamiento de Light quien estaba quieto relamiéndose, en ese pequeño espacio de tiempo, las tornas habían cambiado: L no estaba atado (es listo, se puede salir si Light no mira ¬¬) y era Light quien de pronto estaba sobre uno de los sofás, habiendo sido empujado por el famoso detective que ahora estaba sobre el.

-Es injusto, Light-kun, llevas pantalones.-comentó L muy divertido sustrayéndoselos al chico que lejos de quejarse solamente pudo dar un respingo. L pasó las esposas por la espalda de Light y enganchó la otra mano del chico con ellas. –Has sido un kira muy malo… Tienes que pagar tus actos.-fue lo que dijo L antes de morder la oreja a Light sonriendo para sí. Bajó por el cuello del estudiante y se detuvo succionando para dejar una marca igual que Light hubo hecho con él. Luego bajó por el pecho, lentamente, deteniéndose a lamer y morder los pezones del menor, suavemente, como cuando él mismo comía caramelos, Light estaba excitadísimo y es que había "aliviado" a L pero no se había preocupado de si mismo, por lo que había campaña en los calzoncillos del chico, sin haber podido evitarlo.

L estiró del elástico del calzoncillo y miró qué había dentro. Al parecer Light también estaba bastante motivado a continuar. Eso lejos de asustar a L le hizo sonreír con gracia, Light llevaba un punto en el marcador, él ninguno. Iba a marcar uno como fuera. Es más, iba a superar a Light, ya no solo porque pudiese ser "Kira" sino porque le apetecía, simple y llanamente. Acabó de quitarle la prenda y le dio un golpecito con el dedo, como curioso.

-Vaya, Light… No me pensaba esto de ti.-comentó L enarcando una ceja.-Aunque claro teniendo en cuenta que tienes Misa-misa al lado y ni la miras… Ya suponía que eras de los "del otro barrio" ya…-añadió finalmente antes de rozar el miembro de Light con suavidad. Comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente mientras buscaba los labios de Light. Light lo besó con avidez, gimiendo por lo bajo, no le gustaba darle esa satisfacción al detective. L llevó los dedos a la boca de Light quien, sin saber ya lo que lamía, los llenó enteros de saliva. L apretó un poco la cosa de Light para que el chico se distrajese unos instantes.

Instantes en los cuales uno de los dedos de L se había hecho un hueco dentro de Light. Light se quejó pero los labios de L continuaban acallándole. El único dedo de L se movía en círculos abriendo lentamente el orificio y en unos instantes hubo otro más… Y finalmente otro. Light estaba algo adolorido pero eso L lo dejó pasar. Recorrió desde la boca de Light hasta el ombligo con la lengua, dejando un fino rastro de saliva hasta ir a parar a su entrepierna, apenas le dio una lamida, degustándola y cuando Light aún estaba gimiendo por lo que L le hacía, L irrumpió en su interior, causándole un grito de dolor y placer entremezclados. Light se quejó pero tenía las manos a la espalda, no se podía defender de un L que ahora, hiperactivo, lo estaba medio violando.

L se quedó quieto dentro de Light y cuando éste parecía haber dejado de sentir tanto dolor y se removió acomodándose, L levantó las piernas de Light y se colocó mejor para llevar el ritmo que el quisiera. Ritmo que comenzó lentamente por comodidad de Light pero que L se encargó personalmente de acelerar. Light había dejado de sentir dolor mucho rato atrás pero ahora sentía a L dentro de él.

"Un momento ¿Desde cuándo el grandioso Light es UKE?" se preguntó su subconsciente gritando. Unos segundos, chico, desde hace unos segundos. Fue la respuesta que se dio a si mismo.

Light gritó de placer en el momento en que L tocó su próstata. A saber, Light era estrecho, por eso a L le había costado llegar allá, porque era algo grande y costaba abrirse paso. Light no podía tomar nada con las manos y eso le fastidiaba horrores. L entonces reparó en ello y desenredó la cadena de las muñecas de Light. Como L se había parado, Light no hizo nada más en cuanto estuvo libre que moverse por si solo para continuar penetrándose. L decidió proseguir y darle más rápido a Light quien ahora con una mano aferraba los cabellos de L y con otra se masturbaba a si mismo, si no lo hacía explotaría, así de simple.

Y… Aunque lo hizo, explotó, manchando todo su torso y el de L, el cual la imagen de Light colorado, sudoroso y lleno de semen, lo puso a mil y se corrió dentro del chico en un gemido demasiado audible incluso. Permaneció dentro de Light por unos minutos hasta que la sacó de ahí. Light chorreaba por abajo y L, lentamente comenzó a lamer el pecho de Light, con cuidado y saboreando bien. Light lo apartó con una mano con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-No, L, si me lames así me voy a volver a poner cachondo.-advirtió Light.-Mejor me lo quito en la duch…-Eso ya era molesto, cuando quería decir algo, inmediatamente L le besaba para acallarlo. Ryuzaky en cuanto se separó de el, miró abajo.

-Si, se está despertando.-comentó.-Bueno, no importa, creo que doy para una segunda ronda.-la sonrisa sarcástica de Light y la desafiante de L decían mucho a su favor. Como era una TARDE de lluvia y solo estaban ELLOS DOS en el cuartel… Habría que aprovecharlo. L continuó lamiendo a Light pero Light de nuevo le paró.

-Por cierto, L… ¿Las cámaras de este cuarto están grabando?-preguntó Light. L asintió y Light solo dijo una cosa.-Luego quiero verlos. Ah, y ahora me toca a mi arriba.

Probablemente esa fue la tarde más larga de la semana… La tarde se convirtió en noche y la noche en mañana. Vale, eso ya es exagerar. Solo digamos que se fueron a dormir demasiado tarde. Las esposas simplemente continuaron en sus muñecas, mil y un usos les dieron, lo de aquí fue solo una pequeña parte. _"Vaya, al final L no va a tener tan malas ideas". _

_Malas ideas las mías... Tengo que hackear el sistema de L y conseguir esos videos (?) _

_Ahora en serio, si no dejáis comentarios, me pondré MUY triste. T^T_

_Y no es por estresar ni presionar...pero un gatito morirá si no dejáis review._

_*Enseña el gatito y enseña La Death Note.*_

_Nana.~_


End file.
